


Boldly Go to the Fremen

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a potential fusion of the two fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Go to the Fremen

_"I don't know, I think 'Hikaru Sulu: Atreides Swordmaster' has a certain ring to it."_

The words still echoed in Sulu's ears, after all this time, from his Duke. He had applied himself earnestly, and earned the rank, proving the faith of his Duke was true. And while Sulu had thought the Ginaz had interesting weather and challenges he had come to learn that no planet, save perhaps Salusa Secundus, could rival Arrakis for the sheer oppression the very climate induced.

That did not stop Sulu from his task of protecting the young heir and the House he was sworn to. Duke Christopher Pike Atreides was a fair man to be bound to, and Sulu had quite enjoyed teaching young James all that he needed to know about blade and shield combat. Pavel Chekov would continue those lessons, in Sulu's absence. It was good for the once orphaned boy to know all he could, being raised as an adopted House heir, for Pike had known James' father well.

For now, with his Duke having commended his services to the desert dwelling Fremen, Sulu had to contend with the climate more directly. He would adapt, though, and insure that he discovered the trap they all knew lay on Arrakis for House Atreides. The foul Harkonnens, with their Romulan ways and led by Nero Harkonnen, would not stop until they eradicated their rival House, something Sulu had no intention of allowing.


End file.
